


Mute patton

by Xlucas_trysx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlucas_trysx/pseuds/Xlucas_trysx
Summary: patton is mute him and his stepbrother janus don't get on that wellbut try too one day jnaus throws a party and patton locked himself in his room looking for the bathroom logan instead fronds pattons room and somehow makes friends with patton, patton was being homeschooled at the time and convinced his parents to let him go to school with janus they say yes jnaus introduced virgil and remus to patton and patton begged them to add logan to the group, logan was dating roman at the time which made patton upset and ran into the bathroom to cry and logan finds him and trys to make him happier and kisses him and Roman comes in to find this and starts to make patton and logan and pattons lives miserable
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Patton walked down the staries to the kitchen. His mother and stepfather weren't home so it was him and his stepbrother janus home, janus was at the kitchen island and drinking some tea he made and reading a magazine "wow look at hi-"janus said turning the page to show a shirtless guy before noticing patton was in the room and turned around to face him" heya patt" janus smiles and gets up and patton just starts at janus "I heard that" he signs and januus blushes out of embarrass meant "dont tell anyone please" janus begged getting on his hands and knees "patton please please please"janus pleaded and patton smiles and signed" sure but only because you begged" and helped janus up "anygay wheres mom and dad?" he signed and jnaus pointed to the fridge with a note on it patton made his way to the note and took it of the fridge which read "dear janus and patton me and your father are going away for awhile well be out of town for the weekend so don't worry we left some money so you guys can order some pizza but I do expect you to cook and I hope you guys keep the house in perfect shape so no party's love you - me and your father" janus was leaning on the fridge "we're having a party anyway" he said smirking and patton facepalmed and signed "are you crazy mom and dad would kill us if we did that" "fine fun sponge you can stay in your room while I host it now I'm have school to go to also mom and dad left your work in the office" janus said walking out of the room clearly annoyed, patton walked over to the cookies jar and opened it grabbing a cookie before sitting on the couch yes he had work to do but wasent doing it right this second, he grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on and flinched through the channels waiting for his brother to come downstaries to complain about school and everyone there mostly roman Prince oh boy the story's patton has heard "Romans the wrost" "how is roman so popular" the list gose on and on"why can't I be as cool as him" ect, patton sighed he wanted to shout to make janus come downstaries but he couldent shout since he was mute and couldent talk


	2. Chapter 2

Patton heard footsteps come down the staries it was janus he was wearing a yellow hoodie with some black ripped jeans and a beanie and paton looked over at him and signed "very handsome maybe roman won't bully you today"he smiled ever so slightly and janus took off his beanie and throw it at patton" oh shut up also can you drive me to school? " janus asked shyly and patton nodded and grabbed his car keys from a hole that was nailed to the wall and opened the door holding it open for janus to go through it, once they both got out patton got into the driving seat and janus got into the passenger seat "oh cna we make a pit stop to 7 11 please" janus asked looking over at patton of course patton nodded being the kind boy he was he started the car and started to drive to 7 11, once they got there janus got out kepung the foot open "want anything?" he asked and patton shook his head and janus slammed the door of the car and headed into 7 11, patton turned in the radio blasting what lever pop song was on the radio he was bopping his head to the music enjoying being alone in the car he liked being alone sometimes it was nice, a person walked up to the car and knocked on his window,patton rooled down his window and waved at them and the person rolled his eyes" your the freaks little brother right" patton scrached he'd his head"oh ya your mute I forgot I'm roman and in a friend of Janus's and I want to know where he is" roman asked doing air quotes around forgot and friend, patton pointed to 7 11 and janus coming out with a slishie and Roman walked over to him and patton rooled up the window confused on what that was about


End file.
